Written in the stars
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: En algún lugar había pruebas de ello; En el mar, en algún planeta, en la arena, entre la gente. En algún sitio se encontraban pruebas de que ambos se amaban...quizá hasta estaba escrito en las estrellas. AkiEndoTouko.
1. One in a million

**Juro y re juro que planeaba hacerlo más corto pero me llegó el sentimentalismo y por más que lo acorté quedó mucho más largo de lo que planeaba. Notas al final por si les interesa, ahhhh aquí vamos otra vez: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sólo uso los personajes para embarrarlos en cuanta situación melosa se me dé la gana. La canción es de Miley Cyrus. Los dejo ahora sí.**

**_Ichinose & Rika_**

_"One in a million"_

-Me voy, mamá.- Anunciaba la chica antes de abrir la puerta para salir de su casa.

-No regreses tarde por favor.- Se acercó su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.- Y sobretodo cuídate.- Recalcando la ultima palabra regresó a la cocina a atender a los tíos de la familia que habían llegado de visita.

-…Espero que no hayas esperado mucho, Da_..."Que le digas así no cambiará nada" _Ichinose-kun.

-No, no te preocupes.- Curioso, como pasan los días van cambiando poco a poco las emociones, primero ves algo bueno o increíble en tu compañero, amigo o _"amiga_" que no habías notado antes, después involuntariamente vas juntando las virtudes de esa persona, te hace falta, te comportas como un perfecto idiota enfrente de aquel individuo hasta que un día tropiezas en los brazos correctos, estalla todo lo que querías decirle y está ahí para levantarte. Ignoraba si ese era el momento pero estas seguro que de una forma u otra eso era lo que querías decirle. Él sabia lo que quería y lo que iba a hacer.

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Pregunto viéndolo la chica disimulando muy bien el gran interés que sentía.

-Ya te dije. Es una sorpresa...- Tampoco es raro que en circunstancias donde necesitas toda la calma del mundo pasen situaciones para probar tu control. Era de noche, nada extraño, hay luz en las casas (algo normal), hay muchas estrellas muy lejos de ahí y las calles se podría decir que alumbradas, entonces no había explicación de por qué justo en ese momento crucial para Ichinose las calles se vaciaron, por donde pasaron un faro de luz se apagó y cuando Rika Urabe volteó a verlo todo el reflejo de la luna se fijó en su fino rostro para reposar por un momento, para cerrar el momento ganador al "Más nervioso del ultimo siglo"...él volteó a verla en ese exacto segundo.

-¿Por qué paramos?

-Porque...ehhh.- Sus piernas se pararon haciéndole una mala jugada.

-Bueno, no importa ¿Seguimos?- Rika le sonrió para después retomar el camino. Ichinose asintió y la alcanzó. Era cierto que ya era algo tarde; 8:30 pm en realidad pero aquella zona no era peligrosa, y menos en vacaciones cuando más de media cuidad sale a otros lados. Pasaron por el otro lado de la carretera y llegaron a las colinas de la región.

-¡A ver quién llega primero a la cima!- Rika comenzó a correr hacia la cima. Ichinose reaccionó segundos después y decidió alcanzarla.

-¡Voy ganando!- Presumió Ichinose quien ya le llevaba una ligera ventaja. Rika, como buena portadora del apellido Urabe no se iba a dejar ganar y tomó el brazo del chico y lo haló para atrás pero éste hizo lo mismo con ella ya que todavía no lo había soltado. Otra casualidad en momentos así; cada vez que pasa eso siempre atraes a esa persona tan cerca de ti que parece una broma…y así fue. La acercó demasiado a su rostro pero no reaccionaron al instante, después ella sí.

-¿Ehh…me puedes soltar…por favor?

-Ah, lo siento.- Ambos tomaron asiento en la hierba de aquel lugar acompañados por algunas luciérnagas que complementaban el ambiente.

-Ya entiendo ¿Aquí vamos a ver la lluvia de meteoros?

-¿La qué?...ah, sí. Rika lo miró, presentía que no estaban ahí precisamente pasa eso… presentimiento acertado.

-No venimos a eso ¿verdad?- Lo habían descubierto.

-No, ni siquiera va a haber una lluvia de nada.

-¿Entonces?

-No se me ocurrió nada más para que aceptaras venir…conmigo.- Todo quedó en silencio, sólo el viento comentaba entre sí aquella situación.

-Rika, necesito que me digas…qué viste en mí…

-Te lo responderé si tu me contestas primero lo mismo, me refiero a qué pensaste de mi la primera vez que nos vimos.- Ichinose dio un largo suspiro, realmente su situación se estaba poniendo difícil. Cómo decirle a esa persona que…

-Pues un poco impulsiva, alegre, perseverante y lo comprobé con el tiempo. Muy graciosa, me haces reír con las cosas más simples pero las conviertes en únicas. Dicen que las cosas buenas tardan un poco, pero las que valen la pena pasan en un instante. Y eso es cierto, como la primera vez que te vi. Eres alguien muy especial para mí, de verdad.- Ni el viento soplaba, como si el lugar estuviera deshabitado.- Creo que te toca.

- ¿Qué vi?...básicamente aprendí cosas de ti como…a no sentir tanto las caídas. Cuando te vi supe que algo pasaba más que simple química pero no lo creí, pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tenía la opción de no volverte a hablar para no acostumbrarme a ti pero no quería eso. Enamorarse da miedo pero…- Rika hablaba con leve miedo pero todo era verdad. Ichinose tuvo todo el tiempo la mirada al frente al igual que Rika pero cuando ella calló su atención se volvió a ella.

-¿Pero que…?

-Dejé de sentir miedo y lo reemplacé por lo lindo que sentía al estar…contigo. Básicamente nunca dejé de quererte. Eres uno en un millón.-

-Eso era lo quería saber.- Y sin dejarla hablar la tomó entre sus brazos como si la fueran a arrebatar de sus manos. Ella hizo lo mismo sin entender el por qué de la reacción de Ichinose, prefirió dejarlo hablar.-Lo siento, Rika.- Le dijo Ichinose rompiendo aquel gesto

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por tardarme tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que te quería. Las cosas especiales sí pasan en un instante, y tu eres el segundo de mí vida.- Rika de verdad quería creerlo pero no podía. Lo veía en sus ojos pero hace tanto se dio por vencida que… ¿Enserio podía amarla?

-E-es broma ¿verdad? Sí, el día de los inocentes pasó hace tiempo en Estados Unidos, qué risa.

-No es broma, ¿De verdad no lo ves? ¿En mi?- Tomó sus manos y la vio a los ojos. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella se tranquilizó, ya no estaba tensa ya que le creía.

-Sí. Te creo…DAR-LING.

-De hecho nunca me molestó que me dijeras así.

-Qué bien porque siempre te diré así.- El castaño la volvió a rodear con sus brazos mientras sonreía por lo que estaba pasando.

-No me abrases tanto.- Pidió Rika quebrando aquel instante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me voy a acostumbrar a tus abrazos y a tenerte cerca y no voy a poder ni dormir ni nada y voy a tener unas ojeras enormes y me voy a ver como señora fodonga y luego ya no me vas a querer y recordaré que fue por tu culpa.- Ichinose sólo se limitó a parpadear un par de veces para después estallar en risas.- Bueno, en resumen, me voy a acostumbrar y no voy a poder dormir.

-¿Cómo piensas que te voy a dejar de querer? Para mi tu eres lo mismo que me dijiste hace unos minutos.

-... ¿Fodonga?

-No, que las posibilidades de encontrarte a ti eran de una en un millón. Ya con esto gané la lotería.

-Awwww, qué tierno querido, eso merece ¡otro abrazo enorme!

-Pero me acabas de decir que...

-No hables y hazlo.- El chico obedeció y se habría quedado ahí digamos...por una eternidad de no haber sido por el viento que resopló fuertemente. Rika miró su reloj de mano; 9:40 p.m., ya casi acababa el encanto de ese cuento, bueno, sólo de la primera página y si no llegaban pronto Rika quizá recibiría una reprimenda de su madre-ahora-suegrita-de-Ichinose.

-Mejor regresamos.- Caminaron de regreso a casa de la chica. El trayecto siempre fue tomados de la mano, riendo, sonriendo, mirándose, diciendo un innecesario pero preciado "Te Quiero" con sus manos. Estaban a cinco o 6 casa de la de la peliazul cuando a él se le vino algo a la mente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si no quieres que te abrace tanto… vas a tener que darme algo para poder dormir hoy.

-¿Algo como qué?- Ichinose se detuvo, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la acercó hacia él. Ambos cerraron sus ojos ¿Qué pasaba? Que Ichinose la estaba besando, nada apresurado y el primero de ambos. Se separaron levemente sonrojados y sonrieron.

-Quizá eso ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Te lo regalo.-Llegaron a la casa de la peliazul, el chico regresaría a su casa no sin antes decirse mil cosas como "Te veo en la mañana", "Gracias por amarme" y uno que otro "Te amo".

Definitivamente un amor como el de ellos dos…solo uno en un millón.

**Awwww, no cabe duda que esta canción es perfecta para ellos *-*. Qué se le va a hacer, soy una romántica sin cura.**

**Comenzó la temporada de "citas". Explico, así es como me imagino la cita ideal de Ichinose y Rika, por medio de un review o de un mensaje me pueden decir de quién quieren que escriba cómo sería su primera cita. Si quieren detalles, la canción o lo que sean también me lo dicen, pidan y voy a ver qué puedo hacer. Pensaba hacer esta "colección" hetero pero si quieren alguna pareja yaoi también se vale. Y tenía pensado escribirlos un poco más cortos que este pero no voy a fallar. Paz.**


	2. I don t want to miss a thing

**¡Hello my sweethearts! Traigo el primer pedido ****a petición de **_**Katiie**_**pero saben que esta abierto a todo público y una vez más gracias por los reviews. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pero ya qué importa porque ¡se acabó! debieron donarlo a las fans. Y la canción le pertenece a Aerosmith. **

_**Goenji & Haruna**_

_"I don´t want to miss a thing"_

Un mes. Un mes había pasado ya desde que Haruna y Goenji habían comenzado una amistad más cercana. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo pero ni importaba. Sólo recuerdan que fue un martes en plena práctica. Tratando de robarle el balón a Goenji uno de los jugadores sin querer hirió al delantero de fuego provocando que su tobillo se torciera. Nada grave, sólo 3 días sin entrenar, así que ese día descansó en la banca el resto de la tarde. Aki y Natsumi fueron a llenar las botellas mientras que Haruna se quedó a hacerle compañía al chico. De la nada apareció un tema de conversación, gustos y opiniones similares y se hicieron muy cercanos. Pero tiempo atrás el uno por el otro sentía algo más fuerte que amigos o conocidos. Algo llamado Amor.

El equipo decidió hacer un viaje de descanso a Hokkaido, el hogar de Fubuki ya que no tendrían ningún torneo por un largo tiempo. Algunos se encontraban esquiando, otros habían decidido descansar en el albergue o simplemente dar un paseo por los alrededores la cuál fue la opción que tomó Haruna. Era la segunda vez que iba a aquel lugar pero debido a la lucha contra el instituto Alien no tuvo tiempo de visitar a fondo el lugar la primera vez.

-Qué lindo lugar pero jamás creí que fuera tan grande.- Decía Haruna mientras veía de un lado al otro el inmenso lugar cubierto por la blanca nieve, pinos, cabañas y gente pasando un rato agradable. Pero tiempo después se alejó un poco más hasta que casi no había gente y estaba un poco desolado pero a ella no le importó.

-No me hará dado estar un poco apartada un rato.- Pensaba mientras descansaba un poco bajo un sauce. Pronto se empezó a sentir cansada pero su sueño fue apartado.

-¡Auch!- Típico, una ardilla tiró una bellota sobre su cabeza- ¡Te voy a encontrar ardilla! ¡Y me vengaré!- le gritaba la chica al pequeño roedor mientras la amenazaba con el puño.

-¿Haruna?- No era una voz cualquiera. Era propiedad de la única persona que la hacía sentir escalofríos en la espalda y al mismo tiempo mariposas en el estómago.

_-"Que no sea él. Qué no sea él"_- Pedía mientras se volteaba a encarar a aquella persona.- Ah, hola Goenji _"¡Maldita sea!"._

-Perdón que pregunte pero ¿Por qué le estabas gritando a una ardilla?- Preguntó mientras levemente se reía.

-Es que… estaba dormida y-y llegó e-esa ardilla y m-me golpeó en la cabeza con una bellota y me dolió… has de pensar que estoy loca.- Suponía mientras se sonrojaba.

-No, digo es normal ver a alguien gritándole a un roedor.- Mientras Goenji le respondía de lo más divertido Haruna lo miraba con reproche.

-Era una ardilla. No te rías.- Al final, ella también terminó por reírse de lo sucedido hasta que le surgió la duda de por qué él estaba ahí.

-¿Y por cierto a qué viniste? ¿No estabas con los demás?

-Sí pero te vi venir hacia acá, creí que te habías perdido y me preocupé.- Eso ultimo hizo que la chica volteara de manera un poco brusca.- Quiero decir que era mejor encontrarte de una vez antes de que Kido nos pusiera a buscarte acompañados por toda la fuerza policiaca de Japón- Corrigió después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Muchas gracias, qué compañerismo.- Reprochó la chica con sarcasmo provocándole otra leve sonrisa a Goenji. Una de tantas sonrisas que la enamoraban cada día más de él.- No me perdí, sólo quería estar sola un rato.

-¿Entonces prefieres que me vaya?

-¡NO! Digo, n-no, si quieres quédate. Ya pensé todo lo que tenía que pensar.- De la nada se le prendió el foco a Haruna, una idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro… o más bien "ardillas".- Y ya que estás aquí me vas a ayudar a buscar a ese animal del demonio.

-Haruna ¿Acaso sabes cuántas ardillas han de haber por aquí?

-Por eso me vas a ayudar, bobo.- ¿Y como para qué perder tiempo en eso? 1.- De verdad quería vengarse de esa ardilla ya que la había alejado de un hermoso sueño MUY realista y 2.- Qué mejor que estar minutos a solas con aquel chico. Sin duda, toda la inteligencia de la familia no solo la tenía Kido, cuando le convenía la sacaba a flote.

-Pienso que deberíamos empezar por aquel sauce.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de ahí salió, seguro que…-Haruna se situó por debajo de aquel sauce y levantó la mirada pero lo que no notó fue que ese sauce de verdad era grande y había una pequeña casa de árbol. Muy parecida a una que siempre había debido la ilusión de construir cuando niña.- ¡Mira, Goenji!- El nombrado se acercó a ella para ver.- Vamos.

-Yo te ayudo.- Se agachó y le indicó que subiera a su espalda para agarrar más altura. Ella asintió y obedeció. Cuando ella empezó a escalar, Goenji la siguió para evitar que se callera y por algo más importante; no quería perder nada de ella. Sus sonrisas, sus alegrías, sus ojos u cualquier emoción que viniera de ella, la niña que fue capaz de robarle el corazón.

Aquella casa del árbol era lo bastante grande como para diez personas y mucho más para ellos dos.

-¡Es muy linda!- Revisaba Haruna con un brillo único en sus ojos violeta, no tenía muchas cosas; una mesa no muy grande en el centro de madera, dos ventanas talladas y un par de cobijas no muy antiguas pero era mejor que como la había imaginado de niña. Goenji sólo se limitaba a verla sonreír. Se quedaron ahí hablando de mil y un cosas.

-Ya era hora de que el entrenador les dieran unas vacaciones. Lo que no me explico es cómo convencieron a Endo de alejarse del balón.

-No del todo. Ahora se la pasa haciendo balones de nieve.

-El capitán nunca va a cambiar.- Pero nunca se dieron cuenta que cada vez se acercaban más y más hasta el punto de estar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta se separaron desviando sus miradas a puntos inexistentes del lugar.

-Haruna…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que decirte algo pero espero que no enojes ni te alejes. Prométemelo y te diré.- Por la mente de Haruna se repetía la pregunta ¿Qué podrá ser? Y si sería bueno o malo pero si no se arriesgaba jamás lo sabría.

-Lo prometo, Goenji-kun.- el chico tomó lentamente sus manos y la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos en los que se perdía con facilidad y lo calmaban.

- Desde el día en que llegué a Raimon he atesorado cada momento que paso contigo. Cada noche estoy pensando en qué estarás soñando y si soy yo el afortunado de aquellos sueños. Y créeme que no me importaría pasar así el reto de mi vida, en esta dulce entrega. Haruna… me he enamorado perdidamente de ti. Con cada día que pasaba te quería más y más.- Haruna no hacía más que mirarlo entendiendo cada palabra dirigida. ¿Enserio podía ser así de feliz? Ese momento era la prueba. No aguantó más ver esos labios con los que añoraba diario besar y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con la ternura que sólo ella emanaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, se recargó en su pecho oyendo los latidos del corazón de su chico. El otro miró a Haruna, besó sus ojos y le agradecía al mundo el que estuvieran juntos.

-¿Sabes? No tenías que preocuparte con qué soñaba. Siempre eras tu el que te metías en ellos y cuando despertaba te extrañaba. Por eso me enojé con el animal.- Goenji se sintió todavía más dichoso, él ocupaba la mente de aquella preciosa niña. Todavía faltaba tiempo para regresar con los demás y Haruna ya se había quedado dormida así que la dejó dormir un rato.

-Podría quedarme aquí sólo para oír tu respiración. Y mirar tu sonrisa, única y sincera.- Decía con ternura Goenji mientras acariciaba el frágil cabello de Haruna. Al cabo de poco menos de una hora despertó.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntaba Haruna mientras bostezaba.

-No te preocupes. Aun es temprano.- Le respondió ayudándola a sentarse.

-¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo?- Goenji asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero perder nada de ti. También te extrañaría. Cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada minuto contigo lo quiero tener para toda la vida.- Haruna lo miraba con ternura mientras dejaba que Goenji la besara de nuevo. Bajaron, se quedaron un rato más ahí haciendo ángeles de nieve y aprovechando la compañía mutua.

-Ningún ángel de nieve se compara contigo; un ángel de verdad.- Le dijo Goenji acariciando la mejilla de Haruna. Regresaron pensando cómo se lo dirían a los chicos y sobre todo a cierto hermanito sobre protector. Con Yuuka no habría problema pero con Kido serían mese de súplicas y detalles. Se puede decir que fue gracias al amor que desde un principio sentían…y a una ardilla. Sólo sabían que de ahora en adelante cada minuto cerca sería un momento inolvidable… momentos que ni un solo detalle quisieran perder.

**Fue todo por hoy, ya empecé a trabajar en los demás. Espero que les haya gustado y a mi parecer fue muy buena canción ¿Reviews? Y pedidos también. Se cuidan. Paz.**


	3. A year without rain

**¡BONJOUR! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Muajajaja…ok, a lo que vine. ¡Llegó el tercero! A petición de **_**kristinagm****18**_** with all my heart for you, girl pero yaaaa saben, cualquier comentario bienvenido sea. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sólo Shinzu, y la canción es propiedad de Selena Gomez (no me agrada mucho esa niña pero me gustan sus canciones, es raro).**

_**Tsunami & Touko**_

_"A year without rain"_

No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacía parado ahí como si nada, enfrente de la mansión Zaizen. Sólo recuerda que estaba en su cuarto pensando en las cosas increíbles que había pasado en Raimon…y cuando la conoció a _ella_. Sacudió su cabeza y después intentó pensar en otra cosa ¡como cuando regresara a Okinawa! A su apreciado mas pero extrañaría a todos; al efusivo capitán, al tierno pero valiente Tachimukai…y a ella. ¡Por qué maldita sea pensaba en ella! Pero una pregunta más interesante era, si quería evitar pensarla… ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de ir hasta su mansión? ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas?... ¿¡Y por qué demonios se hacía todas esas preguntas si ya había tocado la puerta!

-Dígame ¿Qué desea, joven?- Lo atendió el mayordomo de aquella mansión.

-Ehh, este, p-pues… ¿se enc-cuentra Touko?

-¿Quién la busca?

-"¡Ay mayordomo, no me lo haga más difícil!" Soy Tsu…-

-Yo lo atiendo. Gracias, Shinzu. Puedes retirarte- Ordenó Touko quien se encontraba detrás del mayordomo. El nombrado hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró dejándolos solos a ella y a un MUY nervioso Tsunami.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿No es un poco tarde? Podría ser peligroso.- Tsunami se sobresaltó un poco ¿ella estaba preocupada…por él? Pero cierto acto no pasó desapercibido por la chica- Quiero decir… que se ve que lloverá y si te enfermas, Kogure y yo tendríamos que hacer trabajo extra en la defensa- Corrigió de la manera más normal que pudo.

-Pues…vine a preguntarte si tienes un minuto. Tengo que hablar…contigo.- Dijo Tsunami un poco apenado- _"Seguro piensa que soy un estúpido"_- Pero si no tienes tie…-

-Vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde de regreso ¡Ahora regreso, papá!- Lo interrumpió. Touko ya había tomado un abrigo que se encontraba cerca, lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó de la puerta.

-Bueno… ¿a dónde vamos?

-A dar la vuelta cerca pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me puedes devolver mi muñeca?- Touko notó que todavía no se había soltado del agarre anterior y lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo. Los minutos pasaron de manera tan lenta para ambos, miraban hacia el frente, a los lados pero nunca cruzaron mirada. Solamente estuvieron cerca cuando ambos seguían con la mirada una que otra persona corriendo ya que se avecinaba la lluvia pero a ellos no les importó. Pero ella en realidad no quería regresar.

-"_Si supieras que cada minutos sin ti es un lugar vacío, no importa lo que haga…me faltas tú" Tsunami…-_

-Sentémonos un rato ¿está bien?- La interrumpió ero hizo caso y se sentaron el borde de una especie de portón hecho de piedra cerca de ahí.

-Y…¿cómo te va?- Preguntó Tsunami tratando de romper el silencio incómodo formado hace unos minutos.

-Tsunami…nos vimos hace cinco horas en el entrenamiento.- Respondió Touko tratando de no soltar la carcajada debido al nerviosismo Tsunami.

-A sí ¿verdad? Jeje.- Contestó el chico rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Pero estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-Me alegro… "Aunque sea una palabra de tu boca quería escuchar ya que si no la escucho…es…" como si hubiera estado mil días en el desierto.- ¿Qué pasó? Pues nada más y nada menos que el típico error número cuatro del manual "Los errores más estúpidos que puedes cometer frente a esa persona tan importante": Pensar en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Le cuestionó la peli salmón al chico.

-¡No! Dije que… ¡Endo se baña con shampoo para perro!- Fue lo más rápido que pudo pensar Tsunami pero Touko soltó la carcajada, misma que contagió al surfista.

-Eres muy linda cuando ríes. Deberías hacerlo más.- Dijo Tsunami calmándose un poco

-Gracias. Lo intentaré.- Respondió Touko escondiendo (o tratando) el sonrojo que ese comentario le había provocado.- Por cierto…- Tsunami ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de duda- ¿De qué querías hablar?- Preguntó como si nada Touko.

_-"¿¡Ahora qué hago! ¡Qué le digo! Que la quería ver porque estoy tan loco por ella que ya veo su espejismo por todos lados… ¡Claro que no!"_ Pues… es que…- Al parecer le costaba, ya desde hace rato no le importaba qué hacían ahí ni por qué, sólo el estar a su lado era lo que quería, no había más motivo. Y obviamente no tomó en cuenta ese pequeñísimo detalle, en sí, sí tenía un razón "lógica". Tsunami suspiró un poco avergonzado y continuó- Pasa que como pronto regresaré a Okinawa quería pasar un rato con cada uno del equipo, no sé, para no extrañarlos tanto.

_-"Entonces va a irse"_.- Por dentro, Touko sintió tantas ganas de alejarse. Él regresaría al mar y no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría regresar, sí es que regresaba.- Todos también te van a extrañar, Tsunami.- Tampoco podía verse frágil ante él, fingir que le había afectado saber de su partida.

-¿Contándote a ti?- Tsunami volteó a verla, como si deseara que dijera que sí. Que ella lo extrañaría tanto como él.

-Está bien. Contándome a mí.-

Tsunami miró al cielo cada vez más gris satisfecho por aquella respuesta, no importaba si se venía una tormenta. Con lo que le había contestado bastaba para alegrar a la noche, y hasta para hacer florecer al desierto. Era el simple hecho de saber que ella lo extrañaría con él a ella era lo que lograba eso y más. Una sensación más agradable que cuando las gotas de mar se deslizaban por su pecho al estar en el agua.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás con el football?- Preguntó Touko para liberar el estrés de esos momentos.

-Pues por un tiempo sí. Tengo pensado hacer el examen para ingresar a segundo año de preparatoria. Pero seguiré practicando ¡siempre con onda!

-Ay Tsunami, tú y tu onda. Respondió divertida ante lo último.

-¿Y tú, Touko?

- Pues yo también tengo pensado seguir en el colegio. Y entrenar para volverme más fuerte.

-¡Seguro que lo conseguirás!- Apoyó Tsunami levantando un pulgar en señal de ánimo. El tiempo estaba empeorando y lo que menos quería el chico era causarle problemas a Touko. Iba a sugerirle regresar cuando al bajar notó que su mano se encontraba apoyada sobre algo muy delicado. Volteó hacía aquella dirección y notó que su mano estaba sobre la de Touko. Los dos reaccionaron y la quitaron de ahí volteando hacia el lado contrario bastante apenados.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida.- Ya había bajado de aquel muro de piedra, Touko lo iba a imitar pero él primero se ofreció a ayudarla. Touko sólo atinó a sonreír mientras Tsunami la tomaba de la cintura y la bajó lentamente como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratase. Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que un rayo que resonó cerca los hizo reaccionar.

-Va a ser mejor regresar.- Sugirió Tsunami.- "_Ahora estoy seguro de lo que siente ella…" _La chica sólo asintió pero no reaccionaban.

-Creo que sí. _"Ya se dio cuenta…creo"-_

No se movieron de ahí. La verdad…no había motivo por el cuál hacerlo, a pesar de que el cielo se estaba nublando más. Touko no quería alejarse más del surfista. Y Tsunami se había cansado ya de huir. Pero ambos estaban hartos de pasar así otro día, en el que ninguno habla y ahora el silencio era lo que los obligaba a hablar. Cansados de demostrar valentía pura en el campo de juego pero fingir ignorancia de lo que pasaba, Los dos sabían perfectamente que estaban enamorados ¿y por qué no hablar? Ya habían perdido el miedo al rechazo en dado caso, entonces ¿qué los detenía?

-Touko ¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo de verdad lo que nos pasa?- Tsunami la tomó por la muñeca, nada brusco y la miró a los ojos acariciando un poco su mejilla. En tantos sueños había deseado hacer eso. Ese leve roce lo hacía reaccionar por dentro, definitivamente era amor.

_-"Sí le respondo que de verdad no sé…no, qué tonta me vería"_ No lo sé, no sé qué hacer.

-Puede que las estrellas se estén quemando pero eso será por que el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Quién diría que yo siendo un loco del surf me enamoraría de la niña más sería pero hermosa del planeta.

-¡Oye! No soy ser… ¿Enamorado?- Tsunami le regaló la mirada más tierna de toda su vida. "Enamorado": creía que faltaba mucho para ser descrito por esa palabra pero eso claro fue antes de conocer a la peli salmón. Mientras tanto Touko pensaba "¡A quién le importaba si la veía frágil! ¡Qué importaba si le gritaba al mundo y a él que lo amaba!" por una vez en su vida dejó el orgullo y lo cambió por el corazón de ese chico.

-Increíble. Todavía no te has ido y ya te extraño. Tsunami…

-¿Sí?

-Te necesito a mi lado. No sé como voy a aguantar el que estés lejos.- Es aquel momento comenzó a llover, las calles estaban vacían. Ni un alma pasaría por ahí en un buen rato

El chico no pudo soportar más ver esos labios que lo volvían loco, con los que soñaba besar, los que no dejaba de mirar cuando Touko hablaba. Posó su mano detrás de la nuca de la chica y la acercó a él haciendo que ambos labios se encontraran. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, el tiempo se detuvo, no les importaba estar empapados, al contrario, complementaba aquel momento. SU momento. Cualquier adjetivo o palabra para decir "te quiero" estaba expresado en forma de beso, el beso que sólo ellos dos podían disfrutar. Se separaron y los dos sonrieron.

-Te juro que estando allá tu voz resonará en mi cabeza al igual que tus labios. Todo de ti.- Le decía dándole cortos besos en los labios y en las mejillas.

-Te voy a estar esperando.

-Claro. Llámame cuando quieras.

-Creo que no será necesario.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Tsunami un poco confundido por aquella declaración.

-Porque sé que volverás. Y me oirás llamarte en sueños.

- También deberías mostrarte así de tierna más seguido.- Comentaba el surfista de los más divertido y feliz debido a que aquellas palabras iban sólo para él de parte de SU chica.

-Ah por cierto ¡le dices a alguien del equipo todo esto y te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar!- Le advirtió asustando al chico.

-E-está bi-bien, n-o diré n-ada.- Tsunami al ver que hablaba enserio le hizo prometer que callaría defendiéndose con las manos como si fueran escudo.-Pero no te enojes.

-Pero cómo crees que me puedo enojar contigo.- Contestó divertida Touko al ver que había asustado a Tsunami y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-Cómo le haces para hacer que el suelo tiemble bajo mis pies cuando estoy contigo.- Dijo para abrazarla después.

-No lo sé. Simple talento.

-Si es que alguna vez mi corazón estaba en época de sequía ahora has hecho que llueva dulzura sobre él.- Touko sonrió. Comenzaron a correr por las calles las cuales estaban vacías. En ocasiones Tsunami la abrazaba y la giraba mientras ella reía, saltaban, se correteaban y una que otra vez se volvían a besar.

-Wow, nunca esperé que mi primer beso fuera bajo la lluvia. Fue lindo.- Confesaba el defensa.—Y la verdad me alegro que halla llovido.

-¿Por?

-Por que creo que el agua se llevó las máscaras que teníamos, las que nos evitaban hablar.

-Tienes razón… ¡por Dios, Tienes razón! Se va a acabar el mundo.

-Qué cruel eres, Touko-chan. Respondía el surfista haciendo un puchero haciéndolo ver adorable.- Siguieron un rato más haciendo mil cosas bajo las gotas de lluvia. Pero a todo cuento se le acaba el encanto por lo menos del primer capitulo así que regresaron a casa de Touko. Su padre la reprendió un poco por regresar totalmente mojada pero no era tan estricto.

El resultado: Tsunami y Touko con una gripe del demonio pero eso no evitó que estuvieran juntos. Tsunami cada que podía iba a visitar a su ahora novia. Dos corazones unidos, las mentiras llevadas ya por la lluvia…y a Kogure muy enojado por ser el único en la defensa, bueno, junto a Kabeyama pero eso no era lo más divertido del mundo. Tsunami partió a Okinawa una semana después pero el romance se dio a conocer antes de que se fuera. Aquel romance hizo florecer al desierto. Hidrató al océano y abrió una nueva página para la vida de ambos, la cual llenarían juntos. Si nunca se hubieran conocido quizá sus vidas estarían incompletas… Como un año sin ver llover. Pero las cosas pasan por algo. Por algo se conocieron. Por algo jugaron en el mismo equipo. Y por algo se enamoraron. Siempre estarían empapados pero nada de tristezas…sólo de felicidad, dicha y amor eterno. Como dos gotas de agua…terminarían en el mismo mar. El mar inmenso de cariño sólo de ellos dos.

**Ah por cierto, si hay alguien que lea esto y que lea "Donde se juntan las espinas" les hago saber que quizá me tarde un poquito más, ya trabajo en eso pero estoy viendo unos asuntos de la trama y muchas cosas entonces paciencia. Gracias por toooodos sus lindos reviews y espero que haya quedado bien. Peace!**


	4. Truly, madly, deeply

**¡Estoy de regreso…por ahora! A pedido de: **_**Kozuee**_** y perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben qué pasó y si no, se pueden dar una vuelta por mi perfil. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ¡ay ya me cansé de decirlo! La canción es "Truly, Madly, Deeply" muy hermosa por cierto de Savage Garden o la de Cascada, a mi me gusta más la primera pero la de Cascada también porque fue mi vals de mis XV Años. Ya me voy peeeeero antes ¡Quiero jugar un juego! Y no, no soy Saw. A ver quién adivina mi nombre y el que le atine primero le hago un one-shot de la pareja que quieran o los meto a esa historia. Dos pistas: Aquí en México hay una tormenta tropical con el nombre parecido (si alguien ha sido afectado por esto ¡no se enojen conmigo please! No es mi culpa) y ahora soy Princesa de Mónaco. Aclaración: No es Marlene ni Charlene. Ahora sí me largo y de nuevo GRACIAS por los reviews que me mandan cada uno es muy importante para mí. ¡Aquí está!**

_**Genda & Haruna**_

"_Truly, Madly, Deeply"._

Aun siendo de las mejores en el club de periodismo y ni siquiera el ser casi tan inteligente como su hermano Yuuto Kido le ayudaba a resolver o le daba una mísera pista de desde cuándo Genda, el gran portero del Instituto Imperial y sobre todo; uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano le parecía tan increíblemente atractivo. Obvio había de recalcar que Genda la verdad tenía su encanto; sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de hablar y de jugar pero Haruna no se fijaba en esas cosas por ahora sino en un futuro muy lejano…o al menos eso creía ella.

Ya estaba un poco harta de que cada vez que éste le hablaba, Haruna tartamudeaba al instante que sentía el calor subir por su rostro hasta sus mejillas y las orejas. Le costaba demasiado hablar y la mayoría del tiempo no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir. Harta de mirarlo sólo a él habiendo otros veinte jugadores más en las prácticas del Instituto Imperial.

Pero así como odiaba la manera de comportarse frente a él; estaba cansada de no estar con él.

Para ella, Genda era único. Pero no como en un principio.

"_Todas las personas son irremplazables"_ era la forma de pensar de la chica pero desde tiempo atrás a los ojos de ella, Genda era…perfecto, y los demás a su alrededor eran simples personas del montón.

Ahora bien, si apenas podía ocultar esos múltiples sonrojos cuando estaba ceca de él ¿¡Cómo demonios aguantaría 1 semana entera con Genda! ¿Ah por qué? Porque el Instituto Imperial había sido invitado a Matsuyama por tan buen desempeño en el pasado Torneo de Football Frontera blah blah blah…no importaban los motivos. El caso es que todos irían así que Kido invitó a su hermana. La verdad es que Haruna no se arrepentía ya que vio aquel viaje como una buena oportunidad de convivir un poco más con Kido…pero volviendo al caso del grave caso de "nerviositis MUY aguda"…

-Haruna…-

-_"¡Ya sé! No le hablo en todo el viaje y ya está…no ¡No seas infantil!... ¿y si le dijo que me enfermé de…? ¡Ridículo! No es posible que no pueda ni decirle un simple "Hola" sin morirme de la vergüenza"_

-Haruna…-

_-"Le puedo decir que Kido me prohibió hablar con los demás… pero le preguntaría y… ¡ay, mejor lo dejo así!"_

-¡HARUNA!- La mencionada (ya vaaaarias veces) se exaltó agitando un poco los brazos y, después del susto, regresar a la "realidad". Volteó un poco la cabeza a la izquierda sólo para volverse a asustar.

-Perdón si te asusté pero llevo cinco minutos hablándote. Ya llegamos.- ¡Tada! ¿Quién era? Kojiro Genda que para "mejorar" la situación le había tocado sentarse junto a ella en el autobús…claro después de algunos reclamos de parte de su hermano defensor quién acabó aceptando (de mala ganita) los lugares. Aunque él tampoco podía quejarse, digo, él, Fudo, sentados JUNTOS y con Sakuma en el asiento de atrás. No le había ido nada mal.

-Eh, lo s-siento. Es que m-me quedé pensando en algo. "¡_Contrólate Haruna! ¡No tienes cinco años!"_- Se regañaba la peliazul, aunque prácticamente todo el viaje lo había hecho.

-Sí, me di cuenta.- Él soltó una leve risa al mirar la expresión de Haruna en su rostro.- Durante todo el trayecto te la pasaste haciendo gestos y chasqueando los dedos como si se te hubiera ocurrido algo para después pasar a una cara de enojo. Tengo una foto ¿quieres verla?- Expresó Genda fingiendo sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Bórrala!- Gritó Haruna quién casi le arrebata el teléfono.

-Es broma. No tomé nada.- Ante aquello Haruna no pudo más sino que suspirar aliviada.- Y… ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?- Preguntó el chico extendiéndole una la mano. Haruna divisó segundos después que debido al espanto cayó del asiento pero estaba tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se dio. Ella aceptó gustosa y le dio su mano.

-Ahora salgamos de aquí que no quiero pasarme todo el paseo dentro de un autobús.- Genda asintió y la siguió. La verdad él le había tomado un cariño muy especial a Haruna desde que la conoce, o se podría decir que desde antes. Kido le platicaba mucho en especial a Genda y Sakuma sobre su "pequeña hermana". Día con día les relataba cómo eran esos días en familia antes de la tragedia y cómo la extrañaba. Imaginó a la niña tierna e indefensa de los relatos lo cual cambió al conocerla en persona. Cabello azulado, ojos hermosos y dulzura como su sombra pero con carácter cuando era necesario, Genda le había tomado cariño de hermanos como el de Kido pero a medida que pasó el tiempo ya no pensaba lo mismo. No tampoco lo sentía.

Las horas pasaron, al igual que los días. Recorridos por la cuidad, actividades en equipos, idas y venidas al lago más grande de la región, fogatas, y una que otra leyenda "patrocinada" por Fudo que quién lo viera también riendo y conviviendo en compañía de los demás. Hasta que llegaron al último día del paseo, al otro día en la mañana se irían. Decidieron que las últimas horas de su estancia las pasarían libres yendo a donde les pareciera mejor.

Haruna, por su parte, decidió pasar el resto de la tarde y lo que viniera de la noche tomando fotografías y recorrer las bellezas naturales del lugar por última vez. Sin embargo, su primera opción fue invitar a su hermano al festival de la plaza de Matsuyama pero junto antes de decirle, su hermano ya tenía decidido ir con Sakuma, Jimon, Narukami y Fudo y Kido al escuchar de éste último ni loco decía que no. Así que decidió dejar a Kido por su cuenta y ella buscaría algo más.

-¿Y qué importa si estoy sola? Es una noche muy bonita como para andar rogándole a la gente ¡Yo soy Haruna Otonashi y me puedo cuidar sola!- Exclamó levantándose de la hierba donde antes reposaba y de una manera tan orgullosa.

-¿Puedes?- Mencionó alguien entre los árboles. Haruna volteó por inercia hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Sintió miedo pero no lo demostró. Delante de donde había sido la última fogata había un bosquejo pero no lindo y de cuento; uno frio, casi muerto. Pero recordó lo anterior. Que se podía cuidar sola. Se adentró a la penumbra de aquellos árboles y justo cuando el "dueño" de esa voz iba a revelarse, Haruna sólo pudo atinar a chocar su mano lo más fuerte que pudo contra ese "alguien". "Alguien" que resultaría ser…

-¿¡Genda! ¡Ay te maté!- Efectivamente, y la verdad no pensó que la "pequeña" niña pudiera actuar así.

-¿¡Qué haces! Si quieres regreso después pero no me tenías que casi volar la cabeza.- Se quejó sobándose la parte afectada.- Nunca pensé que tuvieras mano dura.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa. Sólo a ti se te ocurre aparecerte así.- Se defendió la chica pero ella no podía ser mala y menos con él.- ¿Te lastimé?

-No. Cómo crees.- Respondió con ironía Genda mientras terminaba de recuperarse de ese episodio.

-No me refiero a eso.- Replicó Haruna.- Me refiero a que si algo te sigue doliendo o estás sangrando o te fracturé.

-No…de milagro. Ja, y dicen que eres indefensa.- Respondía sonriendo y olvidando lo sucedido (o tratando).

-Hmp, eso te pasa por andar espantando a la gente.- Alegaba la gerente cruzándose de brazos hasta que se relajó porque la verdad no estaba molesta, era para fastidiarlo.- Y por cierto ¿por qué no fuiste con los demás?

-No me gustan los lugares con mucha gente. Me fastidio. Pero encontré un lugar mucho mejor y como supe que no fuiste pues vine por ti ¿vienes?- Contestó el chico con cierto aire de interés. Haruna no tenía nada mejor que hacer y pasar tiempo con él y lo mejor, SIN SU HERMANO no podía ser malo.

-Está bien pero ¿está lejos?

-No mucho.- Eso fue más que suficiente para Haruna para aceptar pero tenían que atravesar el bosquejo y eso no le agradaba nada. Genda al notar que no lo seguía, de inmediato se dio cuenta, sonrió y decidió "ayudarle" a pasar.

-Vamos. No voy a dejar que te algo malo te suceda.- Después la tomó de la mano y esperó a que ella también comenzara a caminar lo cual no tardo en hacer.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a su destino no sin antes llevarse unos "sustitos" por el ruido de animales nocturnos los cuales provocaban que Haruna a cada rato se aferrara más al brazo de Genda. Sin embargo, él no tenía queja alguna de lo que su acompañante hacia. Tenerla cerca le hacia bien.

-Pero esto es…-

-Un castillo- El castillo de Matsuyama para ser más específicos.- Acompletaba Genda mientras se paraba junto a ella.- ¿Entramos?- Haruna asintió y los dos TODAVÍA tomados de las manos entraron al lugar. Sí era algo viejo pero bien conservado. Había sido cerrado (se supone) desde hace casi una década por ser patrimonio en protección y blah blah pero eso a nadie le importaba. Recorrieron el lugar; primero fueron a los pisos de arriba con algunos cuadros de las personas y dinastías que llegaron a vivir ahí. De arriba a la planta baja donde detrás de la entrada principal se encontraba, lo que parecía ser, un salón de baile quizá para las reuniones.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Parece el castillo de una princesa!- Exclamaba Haruna mientras recorría la pista.

-Pues yo no sé pero estoy viendo una.- Decía el portero sin quitarle la mirada a lo que Haruna bajó la cabeza un poco para evitar que viera las chapitas coloradas que tenía. Hasta que debajo de una mesa empolvada divisó lo que sería…

-¿Una grabadora?- La chica intentó prenderla y efectivamente funcionaba y a la perfección mientras que Genda permanecía a distancia. Había encontrado una nota antes de entrar al salón y la pudo quitar antes que su acompañante la pudiera ver. _"Te estamos haciendo un favor así que no la riegues. Kido ya lo sabe y voy a tratar de convencerlo para que no se enfade…mucho. Ah, y no se queden a dormir ahí que si no no voy a poder controlar a Kido. Sayonara. Atte.: Sakuma P.D: Regrésame la grabadora. Es de Fudo pero no sabe que la pedimos "prestada"." _

-Esos dos.- Pensó Genda mientras sonreía levemente.

-¡Ay adoro esa canción!- Gritaba Haruna mientras la pieza comenzaba a resonar en todo el lugar –Truly, Madly, Deeply- Genda tomó lugar a su lado y le pidió la mano. ¿Qué haces?

-Si algo te encanta, debes aprovecharlo.

-Pero yo tengo dos pies izquierdos.- Comentaba la chica.

-Y yo dos pies derechos. Estamos parejos.- Aclaró el portero. Haruna sonrió y la tomó. Comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, en fin, se dejaron llevar por todas y cada una de sus notas. Pasaron los minutos los cuales les pareció una eternidad. Todo había desaparecido hasta que resonó el último verso. Se separaron aunque la verdad no querían.

-Bueno, ya practicaste para tus XV Años.- Comentaba Genda divertido.

-Supongo, pero aun falta mucho.- Ambos subieron al palco del último piso. Una vista realmente hermosa. Época de invierno pero con cielo despejado, el cielo oscuro pero las estrellas al máximo resplandor.

-Haruna. La aludida volteó extrañada.

-Dime.

-Esto no es fácil y no quiero que te asustes pero…- Y realmente era difícil pero tanto en los partidos como en la vida hay que ser decididos y más para las cosas que queremos. O en su caso….para las personas que queremos. – Tú sabes que te quiero mucho.

-Ay, yo también Genda-kun.- Le respondía tiernamente al portero pero no había captado el verdadero sentido de esas palabras.

-Eh, gracias pero me refiero a otro querer.- La tomó de las manos y la acercó más a él.- Tu para mi…fuiste un nuevo principio, una razón para vivir. Un significado más profundo que una amiga. Me enamoré de ti, no sé cómo pero es así.

-Genda…- Haruna no pudo más y se lanzó, literalmente, a sus brazos pero a fin de cuentas tenía que ser así; en un castillo, la posibilidad de amarse de una princesa como Haruna y todo un príncipe a los ojos de ella. Nadie más que Genda para ser su príncipe.

-¡Te quiero! Te quiero más de lo que imaginas ¿por qué crees que estuve así todo el camino? Tenía miedo de equivocarme frente a ti.- Haruna no lo dejaba de abrazar y Genda abría sus ojos a medida que comprendía lo pasado. Se separaron sólo un poco y juntaron su frentes mientras su respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Quiero….no….yo seré tu sueño, deseo, tu fantasía. Tu esperanza. Tu amor y todo lo que necesitas. SI tuviera que, me quedaría contigo en una montaña. Bañarme contigo en el mar para dejar ahí los miedos que tuvimos. Y dejarlo todo hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mi pero nunca sin ti.

-No sabia que fueras tan romántico.- Comentaba la peliazul.

-Ni yo lo sabía.- Respondía el portero.

-Te amo y te amaré más con cada respiro.- Reveló Haruna llena de ternura mientras le sonreía a su ahora príncipe. Se separaron un poco más y él notó que Haruna estaba llorando.

-No tienes por qué cerrar tus ojos.- El chico quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de Haruna y le volvía a tomar las manos.- Ni tampoco que temer porque primero me pasa algo a mi antes de dejar que alguien te lastime. Yo nunca lo haré.

-Ya lo sé. Es que me parece increíble que esto éste pasando.

-No sólo hay finales felices en los cuentos, Haruna. Y cuando las estrellas brillen con más fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado, pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cielo.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaba la pequeña enamorada.

-Que tu hermano no nos mate cuando se entere de esto.

-¡Genda! ¡Mataste el momento!- Le reprendía la chica al mismo tiempo que reía un poco.

-Lo siento pero qué otra cosa puedo pedir si yo mismo me voy a encargar de hacerte feliz.

-Eso sí… después de todo, si algo te encanta debes aprovecharlo ¿no es así?- Dijo ella al recordarle las mismas palabras que él le había dicho momentos antes. Y así como hay cosas que no te das cuenta que pasan hasta que…están pasando, Genda y Haruna unieron sus labios en lo que sería su primer beso. Lleno del mega torbellino de emociones que recorrían todo su ser.

Se quedaron un rato más hasta que tuvieron que regresar con los demás pero antes de irse, Genda tomó la grabadora lo que a Haruna extraño, le enseñó la nota y regresaron no tan tranquilos ya que tenían que explicarle todo lo ocurrido a cierto hermanito celoso. Pero al parecer todo estaba controlado; si Kido se oponía ¿Qué existe? ¡El chantaje! Algo de delatarlo con Fudo o parecido.

Al otro día partieron de nuevo a la cuidad, con varios integrantes comentando lo bien que había estado el festival, con la nueva parejita sacando corazones en el aire y a un estratega celoso y sobre protector con los ojos encima a los anteriores, y claro Sakuma y Fudo tratando de entretenerlo en otra cosa que no fueran los enamorados. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Kido por fin les quitó la mirada sintieron como si les quitaran una roca de la espalda. Aun así no se arriesgaban a hablar en voz alta, sólo a regalarse sonrisas silenciosas y miradas enternecedoras.

-Genda, me puedes repetir ¿de qué manera me amas?- A lo que él siempre respondería.

-Sincera…loca…y profundamente.

…**Wow… como que me quedó un poquitín más larguito… es que también la canción inspira. Ahora que lo pienso, disculpen si han leído varias veces o en otra ocasión algo de los príncipes y los cuentos. Creo que tanto IchiRika me dejó traumada pero es algo inevitable.**

**Ah, y eso que el castillo ya lo cerraron no es cierto. Yo lo "cerré" para ellos dos pero creo que ya es como un museo, bueno, se puede entrar. Porque existe ¿eh? Y es lindísimo. Y lo del detallito de la grabadora "misteriosamente" en buen estado como vieron fue gracias a Sakuma y Kido pero no quise poner esa parte para no robarles protagonismo a Genda y Haruna. Era su momento. Quien le entre al juego mencionado al inicio bien, si no, también. ¡Take care my sweethearts! Paz.**


	5. Aunque no te pueda ver

**Happy Birthday… ¡To me! Ok no es exactamente mi cumple. Pero hoy es un día especial para mi simplemente ¡Porque es mi cumpleaños número uno en ésta página! Todavía soy pequeña. Así que yo me lo voy a celebrar y para eso voy a estaré subiendo hoy a mañana fanfics o capítulos de los pendientes. Y otra buena ¡Ya tengo internet! Así que estaré más seguidito de nuevo por acá.**

**Éste capi se lo decido a **_**Claire Beacons**_** ya que de la listita que me dio escogí a esta pareja y justamente antes de empezar a escribirlo, **_**María Valentina**_** me sugirió la canción así que también va apara ella. Si les gustó manden reviews. Me hacen más feliz :) La canción es propiedad de Alex Ubago e Inazuma Eleven de Level-5 (de esa bola de incompetentes).**

_**Hiroto & Ulvida**_

_"Aunque no te pueda ver" _

¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás chicas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser dura y fría enfrente de todos? ¿Por qué era incapaz de mostrarse como la linda, enamorada y soñadora chica que en verdad es aunque fuera por unos instantes? No era que ya no tuviera corazón, simplemente se estaba secando.

Puede ser que tampoco fuera del todo su culpa. No tuvo una infancia nada fácil. Los niños a lo largo de su vida hacen amigos, conocen gente buena y mala pero ¿quienes son sus mayores confidentes y mejores aliados? Los padres y el vivir ahí desde los cinco años era clara prueba que carecía de aquellas personas. Sus padres habían fallecido a causa de un accidente automovilístico pero lamentablemente ellos pagaron por una culpa ajena. Regresaban de la fiesta de unos amigos muy acercados a la pareja. Regresaron a casa para estar con la pequeña Yagami quién estaba al cuidado de su nana. Todo fue muy rápido. Dio el siga para ellos, cruzaron con el vehículo el cuál estaba en primera fila. Lo único que se vio después de aquel segundo fue a un objeto impactarse de manera increíblemente rápida. No era más que el automóvil de un tipo totalmente ebrio provocando así el fallecimiento casi instantáneo de sus padres. Por otro lado, el maldito quedó en libertad por "falta de pruebas". Como se mencionó en el principio, hay personas buenas y malas. El culpable era muy allegado de las máximas autoridades de la cuidad.

Le pusieron una miserable multa y lo dejaron ir pero falta de pruebas se oye muy ilógico. Diez o más testigos vieron claramente lo ocurrido o obvio no fue culpa de la pareja pero las autoridades inventaron mil y un cuentos a veces patéticos. Que no se podía probar que él no tuviera el alto, que se pasaron la preventiva; muchas excusas estúpidas para tapar lo ocurrido. Quizá aquellas personas creyeron que no provocaron algo grave, pues en realidad lo hicieron. Provocaron el fallecimiento de dos jóvenes personas... y le arrebataron sus padres a una pequeña niña.

Ya ahora no era tan pequeña como en aquella vez. Había madurado, ya era una joven hecha y derecha pero realmente infeliz. De niña la habían tratado de convencer que sus padres siempre estarían con ella en espíritu, entonces ¿Por qué no la ayudaban a quitarle el miedo a mostrarse como era?

- Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Lloverá.- Ulvida, como era conocida en Sun Garden estaba, sola de nuevo, en el filo de su ventana centrada en su más fiel amiga; la soledad. Así era cada día. Terminando de merendar se encerraba en su habitación a llorarle al viento, a recordar su pasado. Claro que quería olvidarlo para no sufrir pero si lo olvidaba, eso se llevaría a sus padres. Y solamente el sentirse infeliz la hacía sentir que estaba viva. Aunque para qué vivir así. Pero ella ya había adoptado el masoquismo como una forma de vida.

-Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila...- Aquella voz la reconoció al instante y volteó hacía la dirección de donde provenía...- Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír.- Ahora tenía más miedo que antes. La vio pensativa, a la vez preocupada, aquella persona vio que era humana pero humana lo tomaba más bien como "Vulnerable". Se había mostrado vulnerable y eso no lo podía permitir. Decidió fingir desinterés. Así, helada y distante era la única forma de mostrarse.

-"Aunque no te pueda ver" ¿cierto...Hiroto?- El aludido avanzó a paso lento acercándose a su compañera y tomó asiento en el filo del ventanal con la mirada perdida...o eso aparentaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacerte compañía. Creí que tanta soledad te haría mal.- Respondió de manera natural.- Antes de que me reclames ¿canto bien?- Aquellas palabras cuando entró no las había dicho así como así. Más bien las canturreó.

-Cantas horrible ¿y a qué vino esa frase?- Cuestionó Ulvida sin mucho interés.

-Me descubriste.- Hiroto miró al cielo y a los colores que el sol había degradado en él para después fijar si vista en su compañera.- Pensé que te haría bien alejarte un poco del gris de tu vida.

-¿Qué, ahora haces poesía?

-Llámalo como quieras. Yo le llamaría apoyo. Además...- La chica se había volteado del lado contrario para alejarse de la ventana y salir de su propio cuarto pero le fue imposible ya que Hiroto la había detenido por la muñeca.- Extraño tu sonrisa.

-Grant, deja de hacerte el gracioso ¿quieres? No voy a hacer victima de tus burlas.

-En ningún momento pensé eso.- Hiroto deslizó su mano de la muñeca de Ulvida hacia la mano de ésta y así entrelazando sus manos la acercó poco a poco hacia él y la peliazul no tuvo más remedio que volver a tomar asiento en aquel ventanal. Si en verdad quería dejar de ser así tendría que empezar por lo más simple; Dejar que al que consideraba su mejor amigo entrara de lleno a su vida. Nada de a veces sí me entiendes y a no dejo que me entiendas.- Si lo que quieres es huir, camina. Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas para vivir. Pero jamás pienses que te dejaré sola. Nadie de nosotros lo haría. Ni siquiera cuando el proyecto Génesis resultó un fracaso.- De verdad quería intentarlo pero no era fácil. Algo le impedía dejar entrar a Hiroto. Quizá era orgullo...o quizá miedo a ser traicionada y abandonada como sus padres. Miedo a encariñarse para después quedarse sola de nuevo.

-¿Y qué con eso? No necesito a nadie.- Quería echarse para atrás pero se le olvidó que Hiroto y los demás no la dejarían retroceder.- ¿Ahora esperas que hablemos de los sentimientos... mientras te quedas aquí pudiendo hacer mejores cosas para después decirme que todo va a estar bien y yo te creo? ¿Eso esperas Hiroto?.- A cada palabra se le apagaba y cortaba más su voz mientras lágrima tras lágrima caían por sus blancas mejillas. Hiroto sólo sonreía y la miraba con ternura. Sabía que por mucho que se hiciera la fuerte jamás podría borrar a la niña humilde y pura que conoció en el orfanato. Él siempre lo supo. La abrazó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. Estaba enterado de lo mucho que había sufrido con la muerte de sus padres. Supo que su muerte se llevó una parte de Ulvida. Y poco a poco le ayudaría a recuperar esa parte.

-Estés donde estés, si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré. Eso tenlo por seguro.-

Pasaron las horas hablando de mil y un temas. Y hasta Hiroto le reveló a Ulvida cómo fue la muerte de sus padres; Un incendio en su trabajo. Ambos trabajaban en el mismo edificio.

-Si los bomberos hubieran llegado un poco más tarde ni sus cuerpos hubieran podido salvar.- A Hiroto ya no le dolía hablar de eso pero seguía sintiendo un hueco. Y esos huecos que nunca se llenan ya no duelen con el tiempo.

-Y después viniste a Sun Garden- Completó Ulvida.

-No. Me llevaron con la hermana de mi madre pero ella tenía problemas depresivos. Nos maltrataba a mí y a su hijo. Una noche los vecinos avisaron a la policía y fue detenida. Mi primo fue llevado con sus abuelos paternos y a mí al orfanato.

-Debió ser difícil.- Ulvida tenía un deje de tristeza. Ella no fue la única con una infancia dolorosa. Era un orfanato. Esa era la realidad, por algo todos estaban ahí. Y por algo todos aprendieron a sobrellevarlo de la mano de los que poco a poco lo iban superando.

-Gracias Hiroto- El mencionado se perdió en sus recuerdos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Preguntó de la nada Ulvida.- Yo sí lo recuerdo.

-No con exactitud pero fue un día de Abril... me acuerdo porque fue una año después el día que murieron mis padres.

-Hiroto yo no quer...-

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.- El pelirrojo al fin la miro a la cara encontrándose primero con esos ojos tan azules que le daban calma pero después rió un poco al mirar la cara de confusión de su compañera. No tardo mucho en comprender por qué.- Eres mi mejor amiga porque perdí a mis padres... pero un año después encontré un ángel. Un ángel de pelo azul pero bueno, cada quién. Para ellos ya nada había. NADA. Qué ni los segundos ni los minutos ¿qué era eso? no sabían y no les importaba. Pero tan ensimismados estaban en el otro que no fue hasta que sintieron sus respiraciones mezcladas en una cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios. Se dieron cuenta pero en vez de alejarse y pedir perdón, pues ya estaban ahí, decidieron probar los labios del otro, ya las consecuencias y lo que viniera después les valía gorro. Y lo hubieran hecho sino fuera porque...

-¡YAGAMIIIII! ¡HIROTOOOOO! ¡ESTÁ NEVANDO!- Ryujii Midorikawa entró de sopetón a la habitación de la peliazul interrumpiendo su "plática"... si a plática se refiere a enormes ganas de besar al sexy pelirrojo. Sí, plática.

_-"Un día, Midorikawa" "Vete despidiendo de tus ilusiones de ser padre"_ Mira maldito helado de pistache, primero no tienes perm... ¿nevando?

-Ay Ulvida, no sirvió de nada que Ryujji entrara casi tumbando la puerta y gritando que estaba nevando.

-HEY, no te burles.

-A ver ¿quién está enojadita tierna princesita ojitos de conejito boquita de bombón?- El pelirrojo la había tomado de las mejillas y se las aplastaba levemente mientras hacía que meciera el rostro de un lado al otro. De verdad, Hiroto ya se había tomado lo de la confianza muy enserio.

-No te pases, Grant.

-Vale. Vale.

-¿¡Bueno van a salir o qué!- Preguntaba un ya exasperado Midorikawa.

-Ya, ya vamos. Espérenos abajo.- Y así el peliverde regresó con los demás.

-Mejor nos vamos.- Ulvida antes de ponerse de irse sintió como Hiroto la había tomado por la cintura y así evitar que se fuera. Él salió por completo hacia la terraza y le tendió su mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Dicho cuarto daba al jardín, bajaron y salieron del internado.

-Pero Hiroto ¿a dónde...?

-Tú sígueme.- Y tomados de la mano fueron recorriendo las calles vacías hasta llegar a la plaza principal. Había lo que parecía ser una pista de hielo donde solía haber un lago no muy grande, el hielo finalmente lo había congelado. El pelirrojo se adelantó hasta llegar a la orilla de la pista.

-¿Vienes o qué?

-Peor yo no...-

-No hables. No digas nada y ven.- La peliazul le hizo caso un poco insegura y sin tener idea de lo que el ex delantero de Génesis trataba de hacer. La tomó de las manos y la llevó patinando por todo el lugar. Ninguno cruzaba palabra, sólo Ulvida disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. No pensaba en nada. Ni siquiera sabia si lo hacía bien o no. Y Hiroto más que complacido por la compañía de su compañera. La verdad es que Ulvida jamás lo había intentado en su vida. Al cabo de varios minutos Ulvida ya patinaba de un lado a otro ella sola y Hiroto iba detrás de ella cuidándola en todo momento. Pararon un momento para descansar.

-Gracias, Hiroto.

-No tienes por qué.

-Te confieso que yo no sabía pat...- Pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por el chico.

-Que no sabías patinar. Eso ya lo sabía.- Ulvida lo miró perpleja y un poco confundida, de verdad que a veces no entendía las acciones de su compañero. Ni cuando estaban en Génesis.

-¿Entonces por qué insististe?- Hiroto la miró y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Sonrió y respondió de una forma tranquila.

-Porque si te dejaba decir que no sabías, hubiera sido más difícil que lo hubieras intentado. Y mírate, lo haces bien y tú sola.- Y Ulvida se dio cuenta que él tenía razón y no sólo se refería a patinar.- Eso es lo que debiste creer desde un principio, Yagami.- Ésta sólo atino a bajar su cabeza. ¿Era así como le agradecía a Hiroto desde siempre que no la dejara sola? ¿Ignorando por completo que él le brindaba su apoyo pero ella le daba la espalada a él y a los demás?- Tus miradas tristes se anidaban sobre mi y se hacen parte de mi ser. Desde un principio supe que necesitabas apoyo pero creí que sabias que eras lo suficientemente capaz para salir tú sola. Lo siento.-Ulvida se sentía terrible pero si algo ya había entendido es que estaba a tiempo de hacer bien las cosas. De demostrarse a sí misma que el querer salir de esa penumbra lo podría lograr ella sola. Y que de verdad Hiroto le importaba. Pero ¿le importaba como compañero, amigo...o como algo más?

-No, Hiroto. Yo lo siento.- El mencionado la miró fijamente ¿se estaba disculpando? y sonrió; eso ya era un avance.- No era por hacerme la víctima no orgullosa, era por simple y estúpido miedo.

-Ya te lo dije. Primero muerto antes que abandonarte.- Hiroto extendió los brazos y Ulvida de inmediato lo entendió. Fue hasta él y se fundieron en un abrazo. Ulvida ya hacia tanto tiempo que necesitaba sentirse protegida. Y Hiroto tenerla en brazos. Para él, Ulvida era como su muñequita, siempre procuraba tenerla a salvo.

-Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo...- comenzó a canturrea Hiroto de nuevo tenuemente.- No es mas que un reflejo de mis pensamientos. Hoy te echo de menos...- Ulvida dejó de esconder su rostro en el pecho de Hiroto y levantó su mirada.

-Pero si estoy aquí.- Hiroto no resintió y quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de la peliazul. Esos donde siempre se perdía.

-Exacto.- Y seguido Hiroto se inclinó un poco para quedar frente al rostro de su compañera. Ulvida no supo lo que hacia y la verdad era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Levantó un poco más su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron sellados como uno. Fue algo lento pero con ternura desbordada. Se separaron sonrojados y Ulvida sólo atino a esconderse de nuevo en el pecho de su ¿amigo? obvio que no.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar ya. Midorikawa ha de estar listo con el regaño.- Exclamó Hiroto.

-Sí.- Y antes, la chica sintió cómo el Hiroto entrelazaba su mano con la suya, le sonrió, besó su mejilla y estaban a punto de partir de nuevo al orfanato pero...-

-Hiroto ¿qué estás haciendo?- El nombrado se sentó por un momento en la nieve y le indicó a la chica que hiciera lo mismo. Obedeció y él tomo su mano. Todavía con su mano sobre la de Ulvida, comenzó a escribir en la nieve una frase pero no cualquiera. La que había soldado durante todos estos años para ella. Cuando terminó regresaron no sin antes pasar por el regaño del peliverde. Se quedaron un rato con los demás hasta que oscureció y regresaron al edificio.

-¿Por qué grabaste esa frase en la nieve?

-Para que te quede más claro. Si algún día tengo que irme por alguna razón, aunque mi ausencia sea así de blanca como la nieve recuerda que si te sientes sola, háblame...

-Que te estaré escuchando...- El pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para volverla a besar a lo que Ulvida no puso ni seña de objeción. Para después acariciar su mejilla ¿recordarle que? que nunca estaría sola...

-Aunque no te pueda ver.- Aquella frase suya. De ambos. Grabada en la nieve aunque ninguno ya la pudiera ver.

**Les confieso que estaba algo atorada con cómo sería su momento. Si lo han notado, como que siempre trato de que sea en algún ambiente y no se me ocurría nada. Hasta que me llegó el flashazo cuando ya casi estaba dormida y dije "En el hielo" y estaba de lo más feliz y... luego me acordé que el video era así. Pero eso no impidió que acomodara el momento con los personajes. Y lo del lago, imagínense que hacia tanto frío que se congelo MUUUY rápido, es que si no, no quedaba. O que Gazelle lo congeló o algo así. Y justamente ayer fue la primera vez EN MI VIDA que patino en hielo. Fui casi un fracaso pero con el tiempo ya no tanto. Nos vemos porque yo me sigo festejando, y como diría Dylan ¡Let´s Party, Baby! **


	6. At the beginning with you

**¡NOOOOOO FRIEGUEEEEEEN! ¿Ya vieron quién es el "villano" de Inazuma Eleven Go! Fue raro, me enojé y me deprimí, ayer me quedé O.O"? aunque lo sospechaba. Pero ahí se los dejo para que lo descubran.**

**Y ¡perdóoooooon! Les dije que iba a subir la conti la semanita pasada pero por contratiempos no pude subirla. Y ayer ya que tenía un ratito libre, tuve que ir de nuevo a la escuela con mi Mamá a recoger mi boleta ¡8.9! ¡TÓMENLA, TODOS LOS DEL SALÓN! Por errores de los profesores hubiera sacado 9 pero me quejé y me las deben décimas para los siguientes exámenes.**

**Ya, quería compartirlo con ustedes *w* ésta vez es AkiEndoTouko a pedido de **_**aika-chan20**__**,**_** espero que te guste, y que les guste a mis preciosísimos lectores, ruego que haya quedado bien porque la verdad es el primer fic que hago en donde Touko se gana el corazoncito del capi. La canción es "At the beginning with you" soundtrack de la película "Anastasia". Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que Kazuma Hoshino se case conmigo e Ichinose me cante "Te voy a amar" *¬* Enjoy!**

Ante esa situación simplemente no podía mentir; la adoraba y pasaba agradables momentos con ella pero no tanto como para hacer que un sentimiento más grande hacia ella naciera de la nada. A ella a veces también la notaba algo distante. Se reían juntos pero ella no estaba, y Endo suponía qué podía ser ¿cómo lo sabía? Lo mismo le pasaba.

-Aki…me parece que tenemos que…

-Hablar. Ya lo sé…- seguían tomados de las manos totalmente apartados.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-O no se puede con palabras.- La peliverde acariciaba la mano izquierda de Endo mientras éste suspiraba y le sonreía como podía.- Admito que…cuando recién te conocí me llamó la atención tu forma de ser.

-¿Gritón y torpe?

-En parte.- Ambos reían pero no como la pareja que eran, sino como simples conocidos.- Después no quería alejarte de mí y supuse que me había enamorado.

-Me pasó algo parecido. El día que dijiste que te regresarías a América por la operación de Ichinose. No quería dejarte ir pero en el fondo sabía que era egoísta. Lo notaba cuando mirabas a Ichinose.

-Para qué negarlo. Sin embargo no cambiaría estos meses contigo. Fueron muy lindos. Gracias, Endo-kun.

-Yo debería decirte "gracias". Eres alguien muy especial y siempre lo serás aunque quede en coma por un ataque de balonazos cortesía de Goenji.

-Bueno, ya me siento más tranquila.

Ya llevaba vario rato ahí, sin querer moverse. Extrañaría estar con ella casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo no estaba arrepentido. Ya llevaba tiempo tratando de ver a la peliverde como algo más pero era imposible. Y la verdad mucho no lo intentó

-¡Endo!- No volteo, probablemente era una ilusión u otra de sus escenitas mentales en las que ella de la nada llegaba y después de iban a quien sabe dónde. Le pasaba frecuentemente, pero tuvo que creer al verla frente a él.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás en tu casa o algo así?

-Touko…-

-La misma que viste y calza. AY ya sé…¿estás en una cita con Aki?- Era lo más común a pensar, negó con la cabeza y la miró por primera vez desde que llegó.- No, Aki y yo terminamos hoy.

-Endo, yo no sab…-

-Está bien. La verdad creo que fue lo mejor.- Sonrió al ver la cara de extrema confusión de la pelisalmón.- No creo haberme enamorado nunca de ella, y ya sé que es una gran chica y me consta pero simplemente las cosas no funcionaron.

-Entiendo pero ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Touko asintió y se quedó sin dirigirle la palabra por unos segundos.- Endo, levántate.- El aludido se extrañó pero le hizo caso.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Vamos por un helado! Dicen que las penas se van con helado.- Touko retomó el rumbo hacia la zona comercial mientras Endo la seguía.

-Has estado mucho tiempo con Midorikawa ¿verdad?

-Porque él sea el rey de los helados, no quiere decir que los demás no puedan comer uno. A poco rato efectivamente llegaron al local más grande de la cuidad Inazuma. Entraron y al parecer Touko ya conocía el dueño del lugar.

-¿Y qué vas a pedir ahora?- La pelisalmón miró a Endo quién aún se encontraba papaloteando por el lugar.- Endo, ¿de qué prefieres?

-Pues el de chocolate está bien.

-Entonces me da siete galones de helado de chocolate, cinco de vainilla y dos de coco por favor.

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- Pero antes de que el portero pudiera reclamarle el dueño ya tenía preparado todo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Para servirle, señorita Zaizen. Joven.- Endo volteó y miró al señor quien le guiñaba un ojo.- Cuídela bien por favor.- Rió lo más natural que pudo cosa que no pudo, se le notaba la vergüenza a flor de piel. Una vez más alcanzó a Touko pero antes le ayudó con la mayoría de los botes de helado.

-Touko ¿por qué tantos?

-¿Qué tiene? Ya te dije que las penas se van con helado.

-Sí pero parece que llevamos para una fiesta.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo una fiesta de helado? A lo mejor al rato te da un dolor de cabeza del infierno pero qué mejor que quitar un dolor con otro dolor dulce. Y ya me acostumbré, el dueño es muy amigo de mi Papá. Luego se lo paga o le hacemos promoción.- Endo no se molestó en preguntarle a dónde se dirigían. Tan sólo estar con ella sin interrupciones no balones ni partidos era…algo que siempre quiso hacer. Siempre tan energética, rió levemente, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien. Por lo energéticos que los dos eran. Y fuera de su personalidad tan impar y peculiar ¿quién dijo que Touko no era bonita? Pues por lo menos para Mamoru era la más hermosa de entre las cinco en el equipo. Al darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigían le extrañó y más a esas horas de la tarde.

-Touko, ¿por qué estamos en la cancha de soccer?

-¿Querías que te llevara a una discoteca? Cuando estoy desanimada me gustar estar en lugares que me gustan y por Kami TODA Inazuma sabe cuál es tu lugar preferido…y antes de que preguntes, la Torre de Metal está en reparación.

-Ja, veo que me conoces.

-Pues sé que siempre debes conocer a fondo a tu objetivo.- Endo la miró toscamente y sonrojado pero al parecer Touko hablaba en serio, sin titubear.

-Ehhhh creo que sí.- Descendieron al filo de la cancha. La chica se dejó caer en la hiedra de la inclinación que rodeaba la cancha, mientras que Endo se quedó un rato más mirando cada detalle de ella. La tranquilidad que esbozaba su sonrisa, el borde de sus ojos que estaban cerrados, el viento llevando de un lado a otro su cabello. Antes de qué esta se diera cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, se dejó caer al igual junto a ella.

-Bueno, con cuál quieres empezar. Yo quiero de coco.- Y de la bolsa donde traían los galones más pequeños Endo sacó dos cucharas pero sin que ella lo notara escondió una de las cucharas.

-Touko quiere de coco…rima.

-Wow, el capitán es hasta poeta.

-Ay qué pena, sólo nos dieron una cuchara.

-Pues yo no me quedo sin helado. La compartimos y ya.

_-"Pues es lo que quería"_ no me molesta.- Así comenzaron una amena plática pero no como capitán-defensa sino como dos "allegados". Y a Touko le alegraba, no por querer que él se olvidara de Aki, sino de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, porque una ruptura no es fácil aún si estás seguro de que fue lo correcto.

-¿Sabes, Endo? Siento que éramos extraños comenzando el viaje. No sólo me refiero a los partidos.

-Tiene razón…_" ¿qué quiso decir?"_… nunca soñamos lo que tendríamos que atravesar.

-Pero ahora aquí estamos, y ahora estoy parada…

-En el comienzo contigo "siempre".- involuntariamente se iban acercando poco a poco… ¿a qué sabría un beso de coco y chocolate con un poco de vainilla? Buena excusa para probar ¿no?

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-…_

-Pues creo que ya es todo, Hibiki.

-Gracias Furukabu. Es que luego a éstos niños se les olvida que la chamarra o la mochila. Fue mejor que revisáramos antes de cerrar. Apaga las luces y nos vamos.- El señor Furukabu llegó a los controles y apagó todas las luces de la cancha. Regresó con el entrenador Hibiki y éste cerró con llave el portón del enrejado de la cancha.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-…_

Pasó un auto. Se oyó el ladrido de un perro a lo lejos, el grito de un Kido muy asustado huyendo de un Fudo con ganas de violarlo, unos pájaros volando por ahí. A todo eso le hicieron caso, pero no evitó que se siguieran acercando más y más hasta que…

-¿Apagaron las luces?- Endo se levantó y comprobó que hasta estaba cerrado. Trató de gritar llamando la atención del señor Hibiki pero ya se había alejado en la caravana relámpago.

-Es mi culp…

-Genial. ¿Ya viste el cielo?

-¿No estás enojado?

-Por qué lo estaría. Gracias a ti estamos aquí, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver las constelaciones tan claras.- Se quedaron horas inventándole nombres a las constelaciones y a las estrellas. Hasta que vieron como una cruzaba la noche.

-Pide un deseo, Touko.

-No estoy segura.-Pensando un poco en qué diría, después de un momento lo pidió.- Quiero que estés bien, Endo.

-Pues lamento decírtelo pero fue un deseo desperdiciado. Gracias a ti estoy mejor que nunca.- Endo se volvió a recostar el la hierba mientras evitaba la mirada de la chica fijándola una vez más en la oscuridad.- ¿Sabes? Nunca supuse que te encontraría…y aun más extraño…lo que le harías a mi corazón. _"Cuando perdí la esperanza tu estabas ahí para recordarme que este es el comienzo"_.- Normalmente habría esperado un "¿De qué estás hablando?" o "¿Qué quieres decir?" y admitía que le sorprendió su manera de contestar. Esa era Touko, siempre sorprendiendo a los demás con cosas de lo más insignificantes.

-Y la vida es un camino y quiero seguir yendo, pero el amor es un rio…y quiero seguir fluyéndolo…a tu lado.- Touko rió una vez más al ver a Endo con una cara…de lo más rara. Sólo él sabría más o menos como interpretarla. Demasiada confusión para su gusto pero con una alegría mucho más inmensa al oírla decir todo aquello que sus ojos reflejaron cuando hablaba. Más lleno que un gol marcando la victoria de su equipo. Extraño sentimiento, de esos que apenas conoces pero no los quieres dejar ir. Así era lo que sentía por Touko Zaizen y no le daba miedo hacérselo saber. Sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes mientras otra estrella cruzaba delante de esos dos enamorados.

-Voy a estar ahí cuando en mundo deje de girar.

- Y voy a estar ahí cuando este la tormenta, Endo.

- En el final quiero estar parado…

-En el comienzo contigo…- completaron ambos para que después de manera repentina Touko se lanzara a los brazos de Endo. Las estrellas se encontraban tan enternecidas con esa escena que poco a poco comenzaron a caer para ellos en una preciosa lluvia de estrellas. Al darse cuenta se separaron.

-Quien lo diría. Y eso que éramos extraños en una loca aventura. Como si el ángel conociera al arlequín en época de guerra.

-Pues yo no tengo miedo.

-Ambos, creo que sin miedo al futuro.

-Yo sabía que había alguien con tanto amor aunque fuera en la oscuridad. Gracias por estar aquí. Touko-chan.

-_"Ahora mi sueño vivirá" _Créeme que estuve esperando tanto…nada nos va a separar y eso te lo garantizo.

-No te preocupes. Yo también me comprometo.- Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los besos de chocolate con coco, una nueva adicción. Y las estrellas no dejaban de caer. No querían. Se turnaban para admirar el verdadero significado de Querer.

-Por siempre, para siempre y para todo…dímelo de nuevo Endo…

-En el comienzo contigo…

**¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿Esperaban algo más? ¿Quedó decente? ¿Fue una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Verdad que Kazuya ama a Rika-chan :)? ¿Les gustó la canción (a mí me encanta)? Espero con muchisisimo gusto sus reviews. Aclaro que la cancha del fic estaba enrejada y con esos focos enormes de las esquinas, para que no se confundan de "¿cuál reja?" y SOLAMENTE por ésta vez dejé a Ichinose con Aki, lo iba a dejar con Mark el de USA pero neeee~.**

**Waaaaaa~ una recomendación, no les quito más su tiempo. (ADVERTENCIA= ANUNCIO TIPO INFOMERCIAL. SI NO TE GUSTAN, TE AGUANTAS. UNIDOS POR UNA BUENA CAUSA Y CON FIN DE EVITAR OTRA GUERRA).**

**Shouko: ¿Te gusta el IchiRika?**

**Tsunami: ¿Crees que son una pareja a la cuál Level-5 debe dejar vivir su amor en paz?**

**Shouko: Pueeeees, la recomendación del mes ¡TIENEN QUE VISITAR EL FIC "LOve Is liKE OxiGEne" de **_**Kaolinet**_**! ¡Es un fic hermoso! Te lleva a wooooowlandia, problemas y rollos que tiene que pasar Kazuya…**

**Tsunami: ¿Quieren saber por qué?**

**Shouko: Pues denle Click al fic para averiguarlo, está en mis favoritos (de verdad; si eres fan no dejes pasar ésta wooowisima historia).**

**Finito por el día de hoy. Peace!**


End file.
